valkyrie_connectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Gullveig
Dark goddess with command of desire. She often appears near the goddess Freya, but the relation between the two is a mystery. Has certain unhealthy obsessions. Hero Story Cutscene 1 Freya: I think I'm going to hit the hay early tonight, You make sure to get some rest, too, hero name. (We're staying at Freya's mansion for the night. Freya smiles before going to her room.) Skuld: All right, hero name, Hel. We should go to bed, too. See you in the morning! *fade to night* Gullveig: Aww, going to sleep already? Be the fun only begins when the sun goes down. Hm hm... You have entered my domain: the night! And I have been so very bored! Will you entertain me? Gullveig: You know, it doesn't usually take this much effort to seduce someone. But that will make it all the sweeter when at last I break you... Tonight I will leave you. But next time, I expect pleasure and enjoyment. So until then. Say hi to Freya for me... *Fade to morning* Freya: Good morning, sleepy head! ... Oh dear, you don't look well at all. Did you have trouble sleeping last night? Cutscene 2 (It's the day after the mysterious woman appeared.) Freya: Oh no... It might have been Gullveig! And if that's the case, she must really like you. Freya: Gullveig, Witch of the Night. She has an insatiable lust. A lust for power, material possessions, and human souls... She uses an ancient, forbidden school of magic. She can control the hearts of others... That's why she's called a witch. She was judged a heretic. You're only a human. You can't hope to overcome her. Just don't fall in love. (Freya looks at me with concerned eyes. I think for a moment that those eyes look exactly like Gullveig's, but that couldn't be...) Cutscene 3 (At a bustling inn...) Gullveig: ...Wakey wakey, hero name. Time for some fun. (Gullveig reaches down to touch my chest, and I grab her arm. Gullveig's eyebrows rise in surprise.) Gullveig: You weren't asleep at all, were you? Did you think you could deceive me? Naught, naughty... Time for your punishment. I'll drink your life force down... I'll savor it slowly until you're on the verge of death... Gullveig: Odin. The one being who was ever able to resist my charm. Desire grows when you know you cannot have something. It can drive anyone to madness. Gullveig: Will you please me? Pledging your heart and soul to my service would please me greatly. And then, finally, this world will be mine... (Gullveig's glossy wet lips draw near to mine. She tangles her warm, sweaty body around mine, and I go completely numb. I can't move. But then...) Skuld: ...Zzz... Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar... Not me... Mmm... Zzz... (Skuld moves around in her bed as she talks in her sleep.) Gullveig: ...Damn. That sure killed the mood. We'll pick up where we left off next time. I'll make sure to catch you alone... Wait for me. *Fade to morning* Skuld: Yaaawwwn... Hel: Good morning to you, too. Skuld: I think I woke up last night, so I might be a little sleep deprived... (Another day like any other begins. Except that my body still feels tingly all over...) Upgrade Requirements Grey Green 1 Green 2 Blue Purple Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:VA: Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Aesir